teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 18 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the eighteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on September 28, 2010. Summary After Zarbon's lifeless corpse falls into a lake, Krillin and Vegeta make small talk before Vegeta demands the handover of their Dragon Ball, allowing him to possess all seven. Knowing he can't beat Vegeta, Krillin hands it over. Vegeta decides to spare Krillin and Bulma before flying off. Bulma yells at Krillin for just letting it go like that, setting Krillin off. He goes into a tirade about how much of a bitch Bulma is. Vegeta starts to sing "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen as he flies to his other Dragon Ball. Little does he know that Gohan is flying his direction with said Dragon Ball and is also singing the same song. They detect each other, and Gohan hides. After some threats, Gohan emerges, having hidden his Dragon Ball. He passes his Dragon Radar off as an antique pocket watch. Although Vegeta is suspicious, he talks sweet to Gohan, saying the last of the Saiyans need to look out for each other, saying he can "help" the younger one. Creeped out by Vegeta's demeanor, Gohan says, "I need an adult." Vegeta responds, "I am an adult." before kneeing Gohan in the gut. Vegeta says he only did that to take out pent-up frustration held against Goku, then flies off, leaving Gohan and his Dragon Ball. After he finishes his tirade, Bulma smacks Krillin. Gohan arrives shortly after with his Dragon Ball and tells the others they need to find a new hiding place; Vegeta will find out that Dragon Ball will be missing shortly. Vegeta goes underwater where he hid his other Dragon Ball and looks for where he hid it. Unable to find it, he begins to put two and two together, figuring out that Gohan's "watch" was most likely a Dragon Ball locator. Ghost Nappa appears and tells Vegeta that Gohan took the Dragon Ball. Vegeta explodes out of the lake, letting out the strongest scream of all time. It's so strong, not only can Gohan hear it, but Krillin can feel it. Freeza hears it from the otherside of the planet, Goku hears it in his spacecraft while in space, and King Yemma hears it in the next world, thinking it's his estranged wife who's still harassing him after taking his kids in the divorce. In addition, it’s so strong, that 20 years later it reaches Earth, where it is heard and recognized by his as-yet-unborn son, Future Trunks. At their new hiding place, Krillin tells Gohan that he needs to visit Super kami Guru, so he can "touch you and pull things out of you that you never knew you had". Gohan again says he needs an adult. They fly off, to Bulma's chagrin. At his spacecraft, Freeza tries to think of what he will do when he achieves immortality. One of his mooks, Acai, reports that the Ginyu Force will arrive in five minutes. He also says that the remaining officers are unionizing due to the random execution of their ranks. Acai is promptly incinerated. Freeza then thinks of taunting Cooler with his immortality. As they near Super Kami Guru's, Gohan and Krillin detect Vegeta getting near. Krillin tells Gohan to go ahead. When he arrives, Super Kami Guru is annoyed that another human has come to his lookout. Gohan says Krillin said Super Kami Guru could help him by "touching" him. Super Kami Guru responds, "Do I look Catholic to you?" Nail replies he means unlocking his potential. Super Kami Guru puts his hand on Gohan and describes the process similarly to Krillin's description. Once more, Gohan says, "I need an adult." Super Kami Guru begins to unlock his potential. Outside, Vegeta reaches Krillin, and is so delirious with rage that he has bloodshot eyes and is mumbling incoherently about needing his Dragon Ball back. He sees Ghost Nappa again, who tells him his rage broke. When Krillin, wondering why Vegeta is talking to nobody, tells Vegeta he doesn't have the Dragon Ball with him, his right eye pops and turns solid red. He approaches Krillin, but the sudden pop of Gohan's power level rise snaps him to his senses. He asks where Nappa is, then is reminded by Krillin that he killed Nappa on Earth. Krillin, in his fear, accidentally spills that Gohan is over at Super Kami Guru's lookout getting his potential unlocked. Vegeta decides to pay them a beating. Vegeta gets to the lookout, where he encounters Nail. The two volley insults for a bit, with Nail making fun of Vegeta's height and if he should count his hair. Super Kami Guru tells Nail to ”stop making out with your boyfriend”. Gohan emerges and tells Vegeta that he is now as strong as his father was when they fought on Earth. Vegeta retorts he's still not as strong as Zarbon or Dodoria. Gohan says he now knows how Krillin feels. Krillin responds, "Sucks, doesn't it?" Vegeta gloats that, besides Freeza, he is now the strongest being on planet Namek. Super Kami Guru then tells them there are five extremely strong power levels approaching the planet...and they are all incredibly flamboyant. Vegeta instantly freaks, knowing exactly who he's talking about; The Ginyu Force has arrived. "Mates." In the stinger, Goku reaches into the fridge, and pulls out beer, then "Powerthirst" energy drink, then a jar of Planters nuts ("I can't drink these! These are nuts!")... then "Team Four Star Soda", which he says looks delicious, and is high in calcium. Cast *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, G.Nappa *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko - Trunks *Little Kuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Nail *Ganxingba - Yemma :Featuring: *Shazmybot as Acai Music *Hironobu Kageyama - Cha-La Head-Cha-La *Queen - Don't Stop Me Now *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! Running Gags * The adults explain things to Gohan in ways that are unusually creepy, prompting him to say, "I need an adult." Each time, he is responded to with, "I am an adult." * Two more appearances by Ghost Nappa. He gives a Fonzie-like "eyyyyy" before disappearing the second time. * The stinger joke of turning beverages into different things returns, this time with the refrigerator scene on Goku's spaceship. * The eye of Vegeta's that hemorrhaged and turned solid red was the one taken out on Earth. * Krillin's inability to shut up when he's scared. Cultural references *The title is a pun on the 1963 film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World *"Team Four Star Soda" is an obvious play on Coca-Cola. *Guru's line, "Do I look Catholic to you?", references child sex scandals involving the Roman Catholic Church in the 1990s and 2000s. Trivia *While telling Gohan to go on to Guru's Place, Krillin says, "DO AS I SAY FOR I AM THE HEAVENLY BUDDHA!" He was training in Shaolin kung fu before he sought Master Roshi's training in the original Dragon Ball. *While the title card shows Vegeta's left eye bloodshot red from his rage, his right eye turns bloodshot red in the episode. *Although Vegeta reads the disclaimer this episode, he doesn't die, although his sanity did. This makes it the first time a character reads the disclaimer without dying. *This is the last episode to use the "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" opening and ending sequences, as it gets replaced by the "Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!!" opening and ending sequences from episodes 到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!! to Grand Theft Goku, with the "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" ending sequence once again being used starting on The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks. *Since multiverse theory is in effect, in History of Trunks, Vegeta's rage breaking goes apparently unnoticed while Trunks and Bulma are arguing about him continuing to fight Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 after the death of Future Gohan. *Trunks makes a cameo in this episode, a near three years before his official appearance in Battlefield Ee-arth. *During the Team Four Star 10th Anniversary DBZA Marathon, Lanipator revealed that Krillin's bitch rant was all improvised. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x08 2x08 2x08